


Don't Look Away

by Chasitykins



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, operators, possible nuka world spoilers, romantic smut, some dirty talk, william is bi in my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Black hates the way his sister Mags is captivated by the new Overboss. It means she's not looking at him. And he doesn't know how to process this jealousy. The love he has for Mags isn't the kind of love he should have...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Away

_That fucker is back._

William Black leaned against the counter in the kitchen, his eyes trained on his sister and the new Overboss in the main lounge. Mags had been spending a lot of time with the head honcho lately, wooing the Vault dweller into supporting the Operators. It appeared to be working. Not like anyone could resist Mags. Her elegant composure, resplendent intellect, and pretty face made a lethal combination.

Something about Mags’s fascination with the boss didn’t sit well with William, but he would never voice it. His sister’s incapable of bad ideas. If ever she experienced doubt, she came to him. He filled in what few gaps existed in her mischievous, caps-hungry mind.

They made a great team.

Clunky footsteps caught his ear’s attention. He spared a glance for the person stumbling into the kitchen before turning back to Mags. A flask of something bubbly fizzed in Lizzie’s hand. She poked around at her makeshift lab, muttering to herself.

She made a good addition to the team too, but she had her days where her experiments turned her spacey and dangerous. Still, she was his best friend, the only other person in the world he trusted besides Mags.

“I thought I had turpentine in here.” Lizzie grumbled.

“I’ll send one of the boys to get you some,” William replied without looking away from Mags.

Was his sister smiling? Not smirking? Because of the overeager Raider leader?

Lizzie followed William’s gaze and giggled. She inched close to him. Threaded her fingers through his long hair and whispered in his ear, “You’re too obvious.”

“About what?”

“How jealous you are.”

_Jealous?_

William grunted and stalked off to his room, cutting between Mags and the Overboss on the way.  He shut the door and stared off at his sister’s desk. Heat suffused through his cheeks, down his neck.

Lizzie wasn’t _wrong_.

He’d known for some time that his feelings for Mags danced dangerously away from normal brotherly affection. He had rationalized every wrong thought, but it was getting harder to come up with excuses. His interest in watching her change could be chalked up to loneliness. The bite of his pants against his growing crotch when Mags talked about the various ways to murder their parents was merely bloodlust.  Their shared room was to protect each other from traitors in the gang.

William plopped down on his bed, and he tried to push away the memory of her soft body against his. They cuddled a lot. Early in the morning. When the Parlor slept. Often she crawled into his bed.

They never said a word during those stolen hours. He’d run his hand along her hip, up her arm, through her hair. She’d sigh and snuggle close to him and pretend his erection was a gun.

She watched him dress sometimes, too, and he liked the way her steely gaze falls on his body. Scrutinizing his abs, counting the hairs on his chest, updating her mental files on his scars.

Mags cleaned his wounds. Methodically, tenderly. He didn’t trust anyone else to patch him up. There’s probably not a single part of him she hadn’t put her hands on. It’d been that way since they were kids.

His sister rarely got roughed up herself, but he never allowed anyone except himself to take care of her when she did. Lizzie dispensed advice, but William was the one to pull out every bullet and inject each Stimpak. It was the best way he could show his love for his sister.

Defining what that love had evolved into was tough. He’d never experienced romance. Sex, yes, but not romance.

William used to fool around with a few Diamond City guards, but the excitement had lied in lifting their keys or providing a distraction for Lizzie and Mags in whatever plot they were up to. He had taken Lizzie to bed a few times, but it was like screwing an iced fish since Lizzie’s mind was lost in experiments, and his heart was never into it.

He had quit getting his dick wet once they were exiled from Diamond City. Mags still took the occasional lover. It didn’t used to bother William. But now it stung his chest when anyone so much _looked_ at Mags. Did anything at all to avert her eyes from his.

Mags opened the door just then, startling him. She didn’t knock. Never did. She had no need to when she owned everything in the room.

Including William.

“I’ve convinced our boss to take out those Pack members giving our caravan trouble in Goodneighbor.” She fiddled with a cigarette between her fingers before deciding against lighting it. She closed the door and leaned against it. “Gage has puppy eyes for our new leader. Did you notice?”

“I noticed the one eye,” William said with a wry grin.

She smirked. “Did you get a new test subject for Lizzie yet?”

“Sent a squad of snipers to fetch us someone from the Disciples.” He ran his hand through his beard. “Should be back tonight.”

“What’s on your mind then?” Mags folded her arms across her chest. Kept her distance. The space between them was achingly obvious. “Your jaw is clenched a bit too tightly for comfort.”

He sighed. There was really no point in hiding anything from Mags. No other person in the world knew his infinitesimal movements like she did.

“Don’t like the way you’re getting so friendly with the Overboss.”

That was a safe response. Honest. Not the whole truth.

“Friendly?” She raised an eyebrow. “This is business. A way to give the Operators the edge and caps we need to swallow those filthy animals around us.”

William nodded.

“Once the park is ours, our pleasantries will cease. Simple as that.”

Mags untied her hair while she spoke and fluffed it with her fingers. An action that drove William out of his mind. He bit his lower lip and stared off at the wall, wanting nothing more than to admire her golden locks.

It was because his sister had nice hair to look at. Not because he wanted to caress the frizzy burst of sun until she fell asleep in his arms.

“You should tell me if there’s something else.”

William stood up and made for the door. He gestured for her to move, but she didn’t.

“That’s nothing else.”

She squinted, peering into his eyes. He willed his face to remain motionless, counted the seconds until she got out of his way. Mags brought her hand to his jaw. The warmth of her hand tugged the strings in his heart. The rest of his body felt cold without her touch.

This was, unmistakeably, lust.

William had done a lot of terrible things in the past. Craving his sister probably wasn’t high on the list of immoral deeds. But it felt wrong to him. If he made one wrong move or uttered one unnecessary word, he’d lose the only constant in his life.

“I’m not moving until you tell me everything.”

Her challenging, husky voice swam in his ears, sent a wave of heat through his groin.

“Nothing to say.”

“Yes, there is.”

“I’ll make you move,” he grunted.

She scoffed. “Do it, then.”

His hands went to her hips, and William brought his face close to hers. Their chest pieces clanked against each other, and his lips hovered over hers. One misstep, and his tongue would be buried in her mouth. He was almost willing to gamble it if he could inhale a bit more of her floral perfume.

“I don’t like you smiling at anyone but me,” he confessed in a harsh whisper as he dug his fingers into her sides.

William picked Mags up and carried her over to her bed in one swift motion. He set her down gently, her back to the wall. She stared up at him with a calm expression, but her eyes were a smidge wider than normal.

He loved how collected she was. And a dark part of his mind wondered what part of her he would have to touch to break her composure.

“Well, I don’t like it when you leave the room without saying good-bye to me,” she returned.

Mags twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and gazed up at her brother. A flicker of surprise passed through William’s face once he registered the softness in her voice.

“Did I hurt your feelings earlier while you were talking to the boss?”

“Incredibly.”

Mags grabbed her hair in a bundle and started to tie it back up, but William grabbed her wrist. He couldn’t bear for her to go back out there in her usual pristine state. Not yet. He needed to look at her like this – a little loose – just a moment longer.

“I’m sorry,” he said. He brought her hand to his chest. If that metal plate wasn’t in the way, she could feel the snare drum that had replaced his heart. “It won’t happen again.”

“And I won’t ever smile at anyone but you.”

What a reckless promise. But it filled him with vigor and ardor. He knew he should bid his sister good-bye and go snipe a Mutie or something. Leave with his heart intact.

But she drew her hand away from his, and the loss of her touch cut him deeper than an enemy’s knife.

William’s breath hardened as he relearned the features of her face, her thin nose, her pink mouth. She was the only person who made his pulse jump just by existing.

“I need to go,” he said, “but my feet seem incapable of moving.”

“Then don’t.”

He bent down and brought his mouth close to hers. Dragged his fingers along the creamy skin of her cheek, cherished and dreaded the thrill running up his spine as she _mmm_ ’d ever so quietly.

“Tell me to leave,” he beseeched her. “Or I’m going to make a mistake.”

“Don’t leave.” Mags brushed her lips against his as she said, “I never steer you wrong, do I?”

Those words seeped into William’s skin with her perfume. The subtext behind them was clear. Mags knew well before he did that they were more than siblings. More than business partners.

Crashing his rough mouth against her feather-soft lips confirmed everything.

They were perfect for each other in every way.

She tasted like caramel and cigarettes, sweet and intoxicating. He probed his tongue in her hot, slick mouth to taste more of her, and she slipped her arms around his neck. His knees weakened, imagining what she tasted like elsewhere.

A loud clank broke their kiss. Their armor was fashionable, but it wasn’t conducive to passionately making-out.

“If you want to go further, we need to undress,” Mags said, as coolly as ever.

Pink dusted her cheeks lightly, a sign she was more affected by this moment than she cared to let on. William’s pants became unbearably tight. He was dying to know if he could make her more flustered.

He ran his thumb along her lower lip. “Do _you_ want to go further?”

“You’ve been considerate of me our whole lives. Do you know that?”

He did. It was what any good brother would do. He had to be extra compassionate to make up for the shit parents they were born with.

“If you have a single doubt, I’ll leave right now,” William said. “We won’t have to speak of this again.”

_It’ll kill me not to kiss you again, but…_

_Your safety and happiness is first._

“I want you.” Mags spread her legs and rested her hands on her knees. She glanced up at the ceiling. “Don’t make me beg.”

Those few words could have made William cream his pants. A devilish smirk fell over his face.

“I won’t.” He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. “As long as you keep your eyes on me.”

She leaned in for a kiss, but he stopped her. Brought a finger up to her lips and pecked her on the nose.

“If you look at anything but me, I’m going to tease you until the whole park can hear you begging to cum.”

“William.”

He pressed two fingers into the fabric of her warm crotch, and she gasped.

“I’m not playing,” he said and rubbed the area roughly. He nipped earlobe. “Don’t look away from me.”

A tremble passed through Mags. “My brother is considerate, but it would seem my lover is a bit selfish.”

William chuckled and unclasped the bandolier around her waist. “You ever had a good fucking, sis?”

“Depends.” She arched an eyebrow and traced a finger lazily along his scruffy jaw.

“You said you wanted me. By the time I’m done fucking you, you’ll need me as much as I need you.”

“You need me?”

He removed the armor around his chest, and he was pleased to find her gaze was stuck on his crotch. William took off his leg armor next so she could see the outline of his erection.

The blood in his body raced with poetry, but he couldn’t quite make the words come out. _I need your approval. I need to feel you every day. I need you more than caps. I need to watch this world burn with you at my side._

“I need you,” was all he said before he let his body take over with the talking.

Leisurely and quietly, William stripped Mags down to her bra and panties. With each new exposed canvas of skin, he made sure to worship the satin with his mouth and fingers. He spent an exceptionally long time with each faded scar he came across.

She ran her fingers through his long hair and sighed every so often. Her eyes never left him, a fact he checked roughly every two seconds.

God, it felt good to see her looking at him like he was the only person in the universe. A few twinges of embarrassment and lust crossed her face, but she kept composed for the most part.

She propped her elbow up on the mattress and rested her hand on her chin while she watched him undress. He didn’t stop at his underwear. He figured it would be more respectable if he bared all of himself first.

The way Mags bit her lower lip when his cock sprang free from his underwear was indescribably hot.

“Like what you see?” he asked.

“You’ve grown quite a bit.” She smirked. “Those times I walked in on you in the bath were never an accident, you know.”

He knew. On some level, he knew nothing Mags did was an accident. Including the way she worried her lip now, making him miss the feel of those silky petals against his mouth.

William pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her. His cock rested on top of her slit. A wet, flimsy piece of fabric kept him from sliding against his sister’s most intimate area.

This was wrong, he knew. But he didn’t want to be right when she stared deeply into his eyes with flushed cheeks and an unspoken desire to be kissed.

He brought his mouth to hers, and she returned the affection gently. Her nails ran up and down his back, sending him straight to blissful heaven. Soon, William lowered his lips down to her neck and suckled on the sweet, salty skin under her jaw.

She didn’t need to be noisy. The little tremors in her body as his teeth nipped their way down to her breasts were more than enough to keep his cock eager.

This was the most undone Mags had ever been, and it was because of him. He glanced up at her, a new roll of pleasure crashing through him at the sight of her starry eyes. William ripped the bridge of the bra in half, and her pink, hard nipples greeted him.

“That was uncalled for,” she said.

“You don’t seem displeased.”

“I’m impressed, I suppose.”

He wrapped his mouth around one nipple and pinched the other teasingly. Mags gasped, but she kept her eyes on him. Once he was sure he had enough teeth marks on her breast, he switched to the other one and sucked it.

“ _Mmm_.”

That sharp grunt woke a hunger in him. He kept sucking her nipple and ran his hand down her panties. His fingers strolled through her fine, wispy hair until he found her clit. God, she was so wet.

“A-Ah.”

He rubbed her clit in a circle with his middle finger, lightly, gently. She bucked her hips at his touch and threw her head back. William let go of her breast with a loud pop and removed his hand from her panties. He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

“No,” he said gruffly. “Don’t look away.”

He couldn’t risk her closing her eyes and imagining someone besides him. He needed her to know it was her brother giving her the best orgasm of her life. The only man who could love her as quietly and intensely as she deserved.

Mags shuddered. “I won’t do it again.”

“You’re the most beautiful and dangerous woman on the planet.” He dipped his hand back into her panties. “How long have you wanted your brother to touch you like this?”

William’s palm rubbed Mags’s clit while one of his fingers teased the entrance of her cunt. She stifled a moan, but she didn’t break eye contact with him. He rewarded her with a hard kiss. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and dug her nails into his shoulders.

He sucked on her tongue for a moment before letting his own slide against hers. He could still taste the Nuka-Cola. A devious part of him wondered what it would be like to kiss her after she swallowed his cum.

The idea of it drove him mad. He removed his hand from her underwear and ran his fingers down her thigh. His cock rubbed against her groin, and Mags pressed into him, encouraging him to keep humping her.

Mags broke the kiss. Her lashes fluttered as she breathlessly whispered, “I’ve wanted you since the night our mother sent us that holotape.”

William stilled his action and waited for Mags to continue. His heart burned in his chest, unprepared for this sliver of vulnerability.

“We laughed it off and plotted our revenge, but you held me while we slept, even though I said I was okay. You knew I wasn’t. I realized you were the only one I wanted to love.”

He brushed his lips against hers. “I’m all yours. I always have been.”

“I know,” she smirked.

He smacked her thigh playfully and tugged at her panties.

“I’m going to fuck you now. Turn those wants into needs.”

Mags didn’t say anything. She merely nodded. Her eyes shone with hope and lust.

William bunched the white fabric to the side and held his cock in his hand. “Tell me if it hurts. I’ll stop.”

He guided his dick into her cunt. Slowly, carefully.

She tensed up, but she didn’t say anything. Mags held his gaze and kept her lips pursed while he sunk into her. She exhaled once he was all the way in her hot, wet cunt.

“Oh, William.”

Being inside her was like tumbling through a dream he could control. Hearing her moan his name was more exciting than anything he could dream of.

He gripped onto her hips. “You like my cock in you, don’t you?” He slid out slowly and back in just as teasingly.

Mags brought her fist to her mouth and bit down. He gently smacked her hand away.

“Say it.” He thrusted in her forcefully. “Say you like your brother’s cock in you.”

She groaned. “I like it. I like your cock in me.”

He probed in and out of her until he found a rhythm that made Mags bite her fist again. He nudged her hand away and offered his instead.

“Don’t ruin your lovely hands,” he whispered. “Mine are beat up enough.”

Mags sunk her teeth into his skin. Her eyes blazed brightly, and William would let her draw blood if it meant she’d keep looking at him like that.

_Please don’t ever stop staring at me._

Words and thoughts crumbled away into emotions. William’s love for Mags took over as he pounded her. Hard. Deep. As rough as he could. Their eyes remain locked on each other through the strangled gasps, creaky bed, and slaps of skin against skin.

Mags let go of William’s hand abruptly. Her vagina walls tightened around his cock. He brought his freed hand down to her clit and rubbed it in cadence with his thrusts.

“Fuck, William,” Mags groaned quietly. “You’re fucking your sister so good.”

Her face contorted so prettily, and her head jerked away. He grabbed her by the chin and kept pounding into her.

“Look at me when you cum for your brother.”

Her heavy-lidded eyes burned a hole into his soul while she came. Her cry bounced off the walls of the room. William pulled out and made Mags watch as he spilled his hot seed all over her stomach and breasts.

He had done it. He really had made love to his smart, gorgeous sister.

“Oh, God, William,” she murmured. “That was…”

He peppered her face with kisses before settling on her lips for a long moment.

“Need me yet?” he asked.

She scoffed.

\---

The next evening, William returned to the Parlor after a successful hunting mission with a few of the other snipers. A band of Pack goons thought they could get away with collaring one of the Operators’ traders.

William smirked, thinking about how easily those furry beasts fell to a single bullet.

He greeted Mags in the main lounge. She had a table to herself near the stage with a stack of papers in front of her.

“I trust you returned with our missing caps?”

“Missing caps?” William arched an eyebrow. “That was the job you sent the Overboss on this morning.”

A glimmer of surprise rippled through the muscle in her clenched jaw. The Operators around them fell silent, stunned by Mags’s mistake.

“You’re right.” Mags stood up. “Debrief me in private, won’t you?”

William blinked. That was new. But he wasn’t one to argue with Mags about business. He followed her into their room.

“Shut the door,” she said coolly.

He obeyed. The second he locked it behind him, Mags threw her arms around his waist. She glared up at him, but there was only love in her eyes.

“You were right. I need you.”

William grinned.

“Fuck me, please. Please fuck me. I can’t concentrate on my work at all.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then trailed his lips down to her mouth. Caramel and cigarettes. Her unique taste. She was so delectable.

“Get down on your knees,” William said. “And don’t look away while you suck my cock.”


End file.
